Alexia Vordskya
"My name is Alexia Vordskya ... and I will not have anyone tear my family apart." - Alexia's final line in her defiant speech to The Minister Alexia Vordskya is the leader of the Ruthless, going by the title of 'Bridge'. She was born on the 23rd June 2027 to Juris and Marie Vordskya - their second child. She has an athletic build, and her irises are notably jet black (this is never explained), and her trademark blue streak is her most defining feature. Personal Life Alexia was raised by her parents, both of whom were first generation Latvian immigrants, and her older sister (Daina Vordskya). She grew up with the early era of the Equal Rights Army, of which her parents were a part of, but was largely unaware of this fact until Juris and Marie were arrested and taken away. She then grew up on the streets and within the Ruthless, before running away to find the outlaw 'Lone'. After the two break away from each other, she rises to the leadership of the Ruthless, and leads the group on a crusade against The Minister's regime. Cruel Alexia appears in Cruel as an infant, handed over to Steven 'Stevie' Brenner whilst her parents, Juris and Marie Vordskya, go on a mission for the Equal Rights Army. She appears later on in the novel as a toddler and then a young child, after her parents are kidnapped. Heart of Black Alexia appears briefly in Heart of Black, where she blinds Aaron 'California' Richardson with acid for sexually assaulting her. She then disappears, but her name appears again on an order from the Ruthless for weaponry. Lonely Alexia appears in Lonely as a secondary antagonist in her teen years. She helps Lone fix their wounds, before following the outlaw for several miles across the countryside. The two become a team, until they arrive in London and Alexia is revealed to be a member of the Ruthless. After this, Lone leaves the girl alone, vowing to get revenge for being deceived after a brief fight between the two. Ruthless Alexia is one of the primary protagonists of Ruthless, holding the position of 'Bridge' within the group. Her personality is well established as caring, yet aggressive. Towards the end of the novel, she proposes to Alice 'Driver' Corvella, shortly before jumping from the bonnet of a moving car. She appears in the first epilogue, where she and Sean O'Grady recruit Mer 'Lone' DeFuis to aid the Ruthless in taking down a missile array. Relentless Alexia is one of the primary protagonists of Relentless, reclaiming the position of bridge from her fiancée upon her return from capture. Her personality has changed since the last book, as she is considerably more bitter and cynical, however she is still very caring. She appears in the epilogue, during a meeting between the members of the Global Treaty Alliance and the newly formed democratic government of the New English Republic, as Queen of England (ruling in conjunction with her wife). Trivia * Despite being in her 20s during the books where she is a primary protagonist, she is the youngest character in the series - appearing in Cruel as an infant * Although it is never explicitly stated, Alexia is pansexual. ** She also practices BDSM, and is a sadist in this sense * Canonically, Alexia has killed over 300 people * According to her original character description, she originally had a surname beginning with 'C' ** This surname was likely given to Alice 'Driver' Corvella instead Category:Characters Category:Members of the Ruthless Category:Outlaws